Finding Home
by Rayver1936
Summary: What if Heather decides to stay on Berk, how would this affect our favorite couple... Basically its my twist on the series: Riders of Berk episode 11 Heather's Report.. I think? correct me if I'm wrong
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ok so the first chapter takes place right after episode 11...

Hiccup, toothless and astrid see heather off at the port

Heather: thanks astrid.. for everything, I'll never forget what you did for me and my family, you risked your life to save them

Heather hugs astrid and astrid reluctantly pats her back and smiles, when she releases astrid she looks to toothless and hugs him, then she looks at hiccup who was kinda expecting a hug as well, but was given a smile instead

Heather: I'm gonna miss you boy... You too hiccup

Hiccup: heather.. Next time don't be afraid to ask for help, ok

Astrid: he's right, who knows maybe someday we'll meet each other again

Heather: sure I'd like that.. Well goodbye

Heather boards the ship and proceeds to wave at the two

Astrid: goodbye (waves her hand)

Hiccup: oh and better watch out for pirates, just in case (cupping his hands to his mouth)

Heather just smiles at hiccup and waves at him, hiccup clearly meant that as a joke referring to her previous excuse of being attacked by pirates. Astrid notices their somewhat friendly conversation and punches him in the arm

Hiccup: whaat? Why would you do that?

Astrid: what was that?

Hiccup: what was what astrid?

Astrid: that (gestures at hiccup)

Hiccup: you just gestured to all of me

Astrid: you know what i mean "better watch out for pirates heather" (imitates his voice with a nasal tone)

Hiccup: Is that supposed to be me? (Laugh)

Heather spots the two from her ship apparently they started arguing the moment heather set sailed so the boat didn't get much distance away from the docks yet, heather just smiles at the two figures visibly arguing but in a playful way. She lets out a sigh

Heather: that's why I didn't hug you (laugh)

Heather's mom: what was that dear?

Heather: nothing mom, I'm just gonna miss my new friends at berk

Heather's dad: well then why not stay there?

Heather: huh? You know that's not possible dad.. I've already caused enough trouble for them

Heather's mom: it sure didn't sound that way at the docks

Heather: you heard that?

Heather's mom: of course dear, we were only a few sheeps away from you.. besides i bet that boy would be really happy to see ya

Heather: what? Mom it's not like that

Heather's dad: heather, whatever you choose we're ok with it

Heather: it's not that simple.. I mean what about our home

Heather's mom: heather.. Were outcasts now, our home is this ship

Heather's dad: just think about it heather, we could start our new life at berk.. And you'll have someone to talk to too

Heather: there's plenty of people to talk to back home, there's glunda and-

Heather's dad: i meant people your age, not old viking hags

Heather's mom: we just want you to be happy dear, you risked your life for us.. It's the least we can do

Heather: aww that's ok, you don't have to do anything I'm perfectly happy wherever we are. As long your both safe (hugs both of them)

Heather's dad: great, then it's settled were heading back to berk

Heather: what!? (Let's go)

Meanwhile the two were now at the dragon academy preparing to race each other. Astrid decided to have a little chat first with hiccup as they were waiting for the official log keeper, fishlegs, to time their speed and to declare a winner..

Astrid: so hiccup are you ready?

Hiccup: huh? for the race?

Astrid: no, to eat stormfly's dust of course

Hiccup: (laugh) oh really.. you saw how fast toothless is.. It's stormfly who'll be eating toothlesses dust.. if she's not too busy eating chicken (laugh)

Astrid: laugh all you want hiccup, cause when stormfly and I beat you to the finishing mark, I'll have the last laugh

Hiccup: we'll see astrid, juust make sure you have enough chickens ready (laugh)

Astrid: that's it!

Hiccup: woah!

Astrid: stop running!

Hiccup: stop chasing me

Astrid: get over here-aw

Hiccup: astrid!

The two dragons were oblivious to their riders argument, so they were just playing with each other chasing one another across the arena. Then astrid lunges for hiccup but hiccup evades the first frontal assault, astrid continues her chase until she is tripped by toothlesses tail-fin while they were running around. Hiccup notices astrid nearly about to fall, so he catches her by reflex and they end up in a position where astrid is holding on to Hiccup's chest and hiccup firmly grabbing onto her arms. Astrid's eyes are closed but they open to find hiccups staring down at her, and then dundunan.. Fishlegs finally arrives

Fishlegs: um.. Am i interrupting something

They both stand up straight getting as far away as one step can take them from each other coughing and mumbling something at the same time, astrid fixes her bangs and hiccup scratches his neck

Hiccup: sorry we were um.. She was falling an.. And i didn't..

Astrid: were weren't like.. Um i fell and.. He tried to uh..

Fishlegs: ook.. I'm just gonna go now.. Maybe give you two some privacy, let's go girl

Astrid: hold on! Fishlegs.. where're you going? It's not-um.. the race's still on

Fishlegs: it is? Cause from my point of view it looked like you were about to ki-OH

Astrid punches fishlegs in the gut and makes him stop talking for a second

Fishlegs: is violence your answer for everything!.. A simple yes or no would've sufficed

Hiccup: yeah.. I'm pretty sure she meant no

Fishlegs: you can read Astrid's mind?

Hiccup: sorta.. juust trust me.. (He holds his arm) you'll get used to her way of "communication"

Astrid: oh so you're used to it huh.. (She rolls her fist)

Hiccup: a-astrid the race, remember (awkward laugh)

Astrid: fine, we'll settle this with our dragons.. Fishlegs time our dragons.. Stormfly!

Hiccup: (sighs in relief) toothless

Fishlegs: alrighty then.. Are your dragons ready?

Hiccup\astrid: yes!

Fishlegs: on your marks... Get seet.. fly!

Astrid: go stormfly!

Hiccup: let's go bud

Time skip, the first lap was surprisingly even, hiccup even considered losing to astrid since they were flying at almost the same speed. When the third lap came, toothlesses started to gain a significant amount of distance from stormfly, and astrid soon realizes that toothless wasn't getting any faster but stormfly was in fact getting slower, well what do you expect from racing a night fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself or something like that. And what's worse she's all out of chicken, she just pats her dragon's head and sighs accepting the inevitable

Astrid: it's alright girl, we'll get them next time

Stormfly cheerfully replies with a slight dragon purr and continues flying, hiccup and toothless on the other hand noticing Astrid's disappearance from their back slows down their pace maybe to lessen the blow to astrid. They were at the last lap which was above the docks, hiccup was slowly gliding through the sky, when toothless suddenly calls his attention

Hiccup: what's the matter bud?

Toothless looks at hiccup and then directs his view to the docks just below them

Hiccup: what? Is there something down there toothless? Wait.. Isn't that.. Heather?!

Toothless cheerfully nods his head and looks at hiccup again, hiccup stops toothless for a second and hovers above the docks, it doesn't take long for heather to notice the black dragon in the sky. Heather waves at them and hiccup is just dumbfounded

Hiccup: why would she? Oh, I think she saw us.. Take us down bud

Toothless was happy to oblige, as soon as they landed toothless flashes a gum smile at heather which heather takes as a sign of hello and pats toothlesses head.  
Heather: (laugh) i missed you too toothless

Hiccup: uh heather, whaat are you doing here?.. is there a problem?

Heather: (grins) it's awful hiccup.. we were ambushed by pirates on the way back and they took all the silver we had so we had to come back to berk (faking a depressed look)

Hiccup: it's ok, your safe now... Um, sorry heather..

Heather: huh? What are you apologizing for? It's not your fault hiccup

Hiccup: i know it's just.. Sorry about what i said that time I didn't actually think there would be-

Heather couldn't hold back her laughter, she giggles at the sight of the boy genuinely worried and sorry for his earlier comment

Hiccup: uh? Heather.. Is everything ok?

He looks at toothles and they both give a confused look to one another

Heather: you really are something hiccup (smiles)

Hiccup: uh thanks i guess

Heather: you're too nice for your own good, maybe that's why she likes you so much

Hiccup: ook whaat? mind filling me in? Who's she (looks at the ship) aand.. I'm starting to think you weren't attacked by pirates at all

Heather: you got me (laugh) i was fooling you, didn't think you'd fall for it a second time buut.. I guess i was wrong, what is it with pirates and ships that makes it soo believable

Hiccup: good for you.. con-gratulations (sarcastic clapping) you've successfully made me look like an idiot.. Again (laugh)

Heather: (laughs) sorry hiccup, it's nothing personal you know.. Old habits

Hiccup: yeah, don't worry.. You're not the first one.. soo, mind telling me why you're really here..

Heather: yeah about that..

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiccup and Heather are still talking with one another, meanwhile astrid flies past the docks completely oblivious to their friends return and hiccups whereabouts, after a few minutes astrid arrives at the academy expecting hiccup to already be there smiling at her defeat but thoughtful enough not to rub it in, buut.. It was only fishlegs and meatlug doing some random exercise

Fishlegs: astrid? Astrid!

Astrid: fishlegs?.. Where's hiccup?

Fishlegs: you did it astrid! You and stormfly!

Astrid: huh? We won? But they were.? That's strange..

Fishlegs: not really, you got here before hiccup did.. With 3 aaand a half hours

Astrid: wait.. we won! You hear that stormfly we finally beat them.. Yees! I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees us here first

Fishlegs: now all we have to do is wait for hiccup to get here so I can record his time..

Buut, the sun was almost setting and hiccup still hasn't arrived yet..

Fishlegs: I'm starting to think hiccup might've gotten himself lost

Astrid: he's never lost, he knows the forest like the back of his hand..

Fishlegs: well, it's getting dark out maybe we should just go.. I mean if that is true then he'll use his extensive knowledge of the forest to get himslef back home.. right?

Astrid: wait, something's not right.. I'm gonna go out and look for him

Fishlegs: ok then, goodluck, I'll be goin-

Astrid: stay here, we need someone to wait for hiccup when he arrives

Fishlegs: but astriid who knows whe- (astrid glares) fiine

Astrid: fire a signal if he comes back, and don't even think about leaving unless I give the signal..

And she's off soaring into the sky with great speed, she repeats the course of the race maybe Hiccup's somewhere there, and when she's nearing the docks she finally spots the black dragon and hopefully hiccup as well, she lands fairly close to toothless and walks towards the dragon, as she was getting closer and closer she sees hiccups back.. Wait, she sees another figure next to him it looks like a girl from the back

Astrid: who is that..?

She closes in on the three and as soon as she gets a full view of their faces she sees hiccup first and then realizes

Hiccup: oh hey astrid

Astrid: don't hey astrid me.. what do you think you're doing?

Hiccup: um, nothing i was just talking to-

Astrid: heather! You're back.. But you just left?

Heather: i missed you to astrid (giggles)

Astrid: yeah, sorry.. what happened?

Heather: it's kind of a long story.. I just told hiccup.. You can ask him

Astrid: ook? Hiccup why is heather back on berk?

Hiccup: why me? (Sigh) her parents they uuh.. long story short she's gonna be staying here for a couple of weeks.. Isn't that great!

Astrid: yeah, amazing.. what are you so happy about? (Looks at hiccup)

Hiccup: well, since she'll be staying for a few weeks, that's more than enough time to get her, her own dragon! right heather?

Heather: yeah, i was thinking maybe a deadly nadder like stormfly

Astrid: hiccup, can i talk to you for a second.. (Grabs hiccup and talks privately) isn't that a little bit too-

Hiccup: it'll be amazing astrid, what better souvenir to give a dragon rider, than a dragon!

Astrid: woah slow down, she's not a dragon rider hiccup..

Hiccup: technically she isn't yet.. but just wait, after we teach her every-

Astrid: really hiccup? This again, are you sure she's telling the truth this time

Hiccup: as a matter of fact i do astrid, besides what can she possibly get by lying to us a second time?

Astrid: i don't know maybe a dragon!

Hiccup: W-what's so wrong about that?

Astrid: everything!

Hiccup: i dont understand, why are you so against this!?

Astrid: i don't know, why are YOU so supportive!?

Hiccup: because-

Heather taps hiccups shoulder and cuts off his next words

Heather: um hiccup it's ok, i appreciate the offer.. But i don't really need a dragon that much

Hiccup: huh? But you were so exci-

Heather: it's fine really, i understand.. It's hard to trust somebody who's already betrayed you in the past

Hiccup: (looks at astrid)

Astrid: what? (Sigh) heather.. I'm sorry, it's just.. How can we be sure that you're not gonna do something again

Hiccup: astrid-

Heather: it's ok, you have every right to think of me that way.. I know i can't convince you right now, but that's why i want to make it up.. to all of you..

Astrid: how? By getting a dragon? I don't see how that makes up for anything

Heather: i know it doesn't.. Not right now at least.. but after i learn how to ride one.. I want to join the dragon academy

Hearing Heather's answer both astrid and hiccup were silent, both of them were confused. They look at each other and nod in confusion

Hiccup: w-what? What happened to your parents wanting to see Berk's historic lands and stuff

Heather: they do, they really do.. That's why we went back, to explore berk and maybe.. Live here

Astrid\hiccup: live here!?

Hiccup: so when you told me a few weeks.. you really meant a few weeks and your entire life?

Heather: (nods and laugh) i guess so, if you put it that way..

Astrid: are you sure? Don't you have a tribe to get back to? Won't they look for you and your parents?

Hiccup: Astrid's right heather, as much as we'd like you to stay here on berk.. You still have a tribe of your own.. They might think we kidnapped you..

Heather: don't worry no one's gonna look for us.. not anymore at least..

After heathers quiet response hiccup and astrid looked at each other one more time, both of them had an idea what she might have meant but well.. No one wants to bring up the past especially if its a sad one.. Astrid then elbows hiccup signaling him to say something to lighten the mood

Hiccup: a!-aah ok, then um.. I think you should get some rest first.. you'll need it

Heather: huh? For what?.. Oh ok.. i have to leave don't I?

Hiccup: noo, astriid (nudges astrid with his shoulder)

Astrid: what?

(Hiccup, gives astrid a look saying "you know what")

Astrid: Oh alright.. You'll start dragon training at sunrise.. but if you ever try som-

Heather is overjoyed at the news and hugs astrid out of sheer excitement and happiness, astrid is initially surprised but she responds by patting her back

Heather: Thank you astrid, i promise I won't disappoint you, I'll be a great rider and-

Astrid: ook (pushes her back slightly) hold your torches, save the dragon riding talk for tomorrow, when you actually ride one

Heather: ofcourse, (coughs) sorry i got a little carried away..

Astrid: just get some sleep, Hiccup's right, you'll need it

Hiccup: alright now that that's settled.. (Yawn) Let's all get some well needed rest.. Cmon toothless

Astrid: hold it! Where do you think your going (holds Hiccup's arm)

Hiccup: uh ook apparently.. By your fierce dragon grip nowhere

Astrid: doon't think I'll let you off that easy..

Hiccup: why would i even think that?

Astrid: aren't you forgetting something?

Hiccup: am i? I don't think so, my peg leg's still firmly attache-

Astrid punches hiccups arm harder than usual

Hiccup: wha? What was that for?

Astrid: the race! Mutton head

Hiccup: the rac? Ooh I'm soo sorry ast-

Astrid: save it

Heather then coughs louder to emphasize her presence

Heather: (cough) maybe you two should be alone.. So I'm just gonna go then

Hiccup: wait, where are you gonna sleep?

Heather: actually I'm not really sure yet, my parents were the ones who talked with the chief about the whole situation.. Maybe the chief's managed to get us a house for a while..

Hiccup: yeah.. Setting up houses takes a few days to get done buut.. Who knows maybe "Stoic the vast" handled the situation with as much vastness as he could and got things done in a few minutes (sarcastic tone)

Astrid: cmon hiccup, he isn't chief for nothing, I'm sure he's figured something out by now

Hiccup: yeah, you're probably right

Astrid: I'm always right (smiles)

Hiccup: you always Think your right (smile)

Astrid: hey, what's that supposed to mean? Hiccup?

Hiccup: ook here we go.. Cmon bud.. Take us outta here.. (Gets on toothless and soars to the sky)

Astrid: oh so it's gonna be like that huh?.. Stormfly go after them (gets on stormfly and soars to the sky)

The two left leaving heather all to herself but she just smiles as the two silhouette of their dragons slowly fade into the crimsom sky

Heather: (laugh) and here i thought we were supposed to rest.. Must be fun having a dragon.. (Laugh) i can't wait for tomorrow.. Now where did mom and dad run off to.. Maybe they're still at the chief's house

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

So chapter 3, basically it's a semi long hiccstrid moment

Astrid and hiccup continue their race in the sky but once night falls the race quickly turns into a hide and seek match in the clouds and hiccup was winning, it's not even a contest as hiccup and toothless disappear into the dark night blending in with the surroundings. Deadly nadders were never the stealth type dragon so stormfly sticks out like a sore thumb but well.. She manages to hide in the bigger clouds much to hiccups surprise. Whenever she's out in the open astrid was always searching for hiccup and ofcourse hiccup just watches on from a patch of clouds where toothless has hidden them but suddenly stormfly begins thrashing left and right, and astrid is visibly distressed with her dragons sudden actions. Then the unthinkable happens, stormfly does a somersault but it wasn't intended by astrid and so she was caught off gaurd and wasn't able to hang on to her saddle. Astrid was failling straight to the ocean below them but after a few seconds hiccup and toothless swoop down with great speed too catch her...

Hiccup: astrid!

Toothless catches her effortlessly on his back like a well rehearsed trick, hiccup let's out a huge sigh of relief but is quickly followed by a loud chuckle behind him

Astrid: (laughs) I win (laugh)

Hiccup: whaa? You mean that was-

Astrid: yup (smile) a trick..

Hiccup: and the whole falling to your death thing?

Astrid: an act (laugh) you should've seen your face (giggle) astriid (nasal tone)

Hiccup: well, excuse me for worrying about you..

Astrid: I appreciate your concern hiccup.. but that's completely unnecessary, I can handle myself (punch) ok?

Hiccup: I know, I know..

Astrid: great, keep that in mind and maybe next time you'll beat me (smile)

Hiccup: somehow I don't think that's gonna happen (laugh) what about stormfly? Where is she?

Astrid: behind us.. she was in on the whole thing.. stormfly!

Stormfly appears behind them and slowly glides to toothlesses side, astrid pats her head and scratches her jaw

Astrid: isn't that right? good giiirl, who's gonna have a big barrel of chicken tonight, you are...

Hiccup: (stares at her in disbelief) astrid..

Astrid: relaax, It's just an act.. Which, by the way worked like a charm (grins)

Hiccup: and how exactly do you call falling hopelessly to the ocean a success?

Astrid: I found you didn't I? That's a win in my playbook

Hiccup: well, what If I didn't make it in time-

Astrid: well you did, so that makes us, 4 wins and 3 losses

Hiccup: (sigh) you know, if you'd told me sooner I would've let you win.. No dramatic falling needed... But of course you're-

Astrid: (scoffs) I'd marry snotlout first before that happens.. I'm not gonna accept charity.. That'll just take all the fun out of it

Hiccup: yeah, cause failing to your death in the bottom of the ocean is always a whole lot of fun (sarcastic tone)

Astrid: oh like you haven't done it.. Where'd you think i got the "crazy" idea from?

Hiccup: I don't know.. whaat you're talking about astrid?

Astrid: don't play dumb, you and toothless.. ESPECIALLY you, (pokes him) jumping off your dragon without a care in the world

Hiccup: uuh that's ridicu- it was.. toothlessess, idea (awkward laugh) you know how he gets? Always trying to show of-mph (Whisper)

Toothless looks at hiccup from the side and slaps him with his right ear flap, followed by a snort

Astrid: yeah, and I'm supposed to believe that.. (Laugh)

Hiccup: I'm kidding, Mr grumpy (looks at toothless) anyway.. It's not the same thing..

Astrid: and how was my plan any different from what you're always doing?

Hiccup: uh a-alot of things..

Astrid: alright.. tell me, then I MIGHT consider not doing it again..

Hiccup: really astrid? do we really have to go over this.. Now

Astrid: fine have it your way, I'll keep jumping off until you-

Hiccup: woah settle down.. First of all.. I don't make a scene whenever I jump off

Astrid hits Hiccup's side which causes him to stop talking

Hiccup: auwf.. Se-cond (hoarse voice) I have toothless to catch me

Astrid: so? Stormfly can do that too

Hiccup: yeah, last time i checked me and toothless caught you.. not stormfly

Astrid: hey! the only reason stormfly didn't catch me was because I said so, if I didn't tell her to, she'll definitely go after me

Hiccup: are you sure?

Astrid: of course, in a heartbeat

Hiccup: well then let's test that out (nods at toothless)

Hiccup spins toothless over which causes astrid who was careless enough to not hold on falling.. Again

Astrid: hiccuuup!

Stormfly rushes in and tries to grab astrids hand but was short by a few feet, she is still falling when toothless and hiccup grab her again, placing her in her previous spot. The moment she was able to hold on to something for safety she immediately punches hiccup in his side which causes hiccup to wince

Hiccup: ouch! (Pained laughter)

Astrid: that wasn't funny hiccup

Hiccup: what's wrong, I thought you liked crazy ideas

Astrid: that was way too close, i could've-

Hiccup: relaax, what was it again?.. an "act"

Astrid: hiccup, keep talking and I'm seriously gonna push YOU off

Hiccup: you do realize we're on the same dragon right?.. And toothless can't fly without me, so if you push me off we're basically going down together..

Astrid: wow, figured that one all by yourself

Hiccup: alright Mr's grumpy (laugh) let's just get back to berk.. Maybe you just need your beauty sleep (yawn)

Astrid: and maybe you just need a punch in the face

Hiccup: (laugh) alright soorry astrid.. Besides whaat's so wrong about sleeping?

Astrid: it's not sleeping I'm mad about hiccup...

Hiccup: I said I was sorry.. What? do you need toothlesses apology too? Say sorry bud..

Toothless just snickers and hiccup let's out a small laugh

Hiccup: toothless.. (suppressed laughter).. He's sorry in the inside

Astrid doesn't think twice and hits him again.. But not as hard

Hiccup: aaw, wh-why me? He's the one laughing at you

Astrid: and why would I hit a dragon? Besides I haven't punched you enough yet

Hiccup: ook? Maybe you'd like to tell me why you're showering me with affection..

Astrid punches him again but still not as hard as usual, probably getting tired herself

Hiccup: ouch?

And they stay silent for a few minutes.. Then..

Astrid: fine.. Why do you want heather to get a dragon so much?

Hiccup: here we go.. I thought you're ok with this?

Astrid: no hiccup, i was forced to be ok.. YOU forced me to..

Hiccup: i didn't force you.. i just gave you a little push, I mean i thought you two were already friends by now..

Astrid: we are it's just- hey!

Astrid punches hiccup side again from the back

Hiccup: whaat? What now? Oww my sides..

Astrid: don't turn this on me

Hiccup: geez.. Astrid.. I think I just heard something snap..

Astrid: answer the question hiccup, why do you want heather to get a dragon so much?

Hiccup: why is this so important to you all of sudden?

Astrid: because.. I want to hear what you'll say

Hiccup: You know at some point saying "i want to remember what you'll say" (reference from the first movie) won't get you all the answer

Astrid: I said "I want to Hear what you'll say" not remember..

Hiccup: oh ok, that's completely different (sarcastic)

Astrid: are you gonna answer me or not..

Hiccup: i don't know..

Astrid: that's not an answer hiccup..

Hiccup: fine (sigh) maybe because, I just want to

Astrid: great, that answers all my questions

Hiccup: what? astrid.. Wait where're you going?

Astrid stands up and whistle's for stormfly, seconds after her call stormfly glides closer to them, close enough for astrid to jump on and fly past Toothless..

Hiccup: astrid! Let's catch up to them bud..

Hiccup and toothless quickly catches up with stormfly, who slows down because toothless is apparently blocking the way

Hiccup: astrid, slow down, are you mad at me or something?

Astrid whispers something to stormfly and stormfly suddenly shoots spine shots at hiccup, toothless and hiccup easily dodge her attacks

Hiccup: (phew) ok she's mad.. Is it something I said?

Astrid: ...

Hiccup: Seriously astrid? You're giving me the silent treatment

Astrid: ...

Hiccup: oh ok, real mature..

Astrid: ...

Hiccup: fine be that way, two can play at that game..

Astrid: ..(scoff)..

Hiccup: ..(scoff)..

The quiet night went on.. Toothless and stormfly kept flying and when they were nearing berk hiccup finally breaks the silence

Hiccup: look at that, berk.. Where some vikings are known to be.. stubborn, violent and veery childish... am I right bud?

Toothless not really understanding what Hiccup's getting at just reluctantly nods and looks at hiccup

Astrid: you know what stormfly I think I heard something.. Must be those annoying terrible terrors..

Hiccup just laughs at her comparison knowing full well she was still giving him the silent treatment. He flies beside stormfly and starts to laugh

Hiccup: (laughs) really terrible terrors.. Do I really look like a terrible terror? I mean I'm not a dragon but if I were.. I always thought I'd be more of a nightfury kindof guy or maybe a gronckle.. you know because of all these rock hard muscles on my body.. Yeah feelin that?

Hiccup flexes his arms, and astrid couldn't help but snicker at his sarcastic actions and words

Astrid: (laughs) terrible terror seems right

Hiccup: yes! Finally words are coming out of your mouth

Astrid: shut up, you deserved it

Hiccup: for what? What did I say that deserved the silent treatment?

Astrid: augh.. you know what you said

Hiccup: no I don't, that's why I'm asking you

Astrid: fine.. I'm just gonna ask you again, and I expect a better answer than "because I want to" (imitates hiccups voice)

Hiccup: that's it? That's what this is all about?

Astrid: yes, I mean no augh! Just.. Answer the question.. and don't say "because i want too" or else

Hiccup: so basically I have to say something that you'll like.. Yeah, this conversation is feeling very one sided..

Astrid: or would you rather have no conversation at all, it's your choice

Hiccup: (sigh) ok.. I give up, just tell me what you want me to say.. so all of this can be over with

Astrid: that's not the point hiccup.. I want to know why you're so annoyingly happy and excited about heather! Getting a dragon..

Hiccup: fine, you really want to know why

Astrid: yes hiccup, if that isn't plainly obvious yet

Hiccup: astrid, Toothless is the bestfriend I've ever had, (pats toothlesses head) I never thought a dragon of all things would mean so much to me right now.. And if I have the chance to give someone or anyone the same bond that i have with my dragon by giving them their own, then that's just amazing.. Dragons are amazing, wonderful creatures that can bring people together. I mean look at you and stormfly, what if you never met her, can you still say that you're ok.. With everything

Astrid: (looks at stormfly) I'd be devastated if stormfly wasn't here

Hiccup: see, I'm sure heather wants something like that too, and let's face it everyone needs a friend like toothless, stormfly or even hookfang

Astrid: alright.. (Smiles) you got me, that's definitely better than "because i want to"

Hiccup: that's it? I just gave a heartwarming speech and all I get is better than "because i want to" (sigh) remind me to never answer your questions again..

Astrid: well, what am I supposed to say? (Laugh)

Hiccup: i don't know maybe "sorry for doubting you hiccup"

Astrid: (sigh) ok fine.. Sorry for doubting you hiccup

Hiccup: oh don't forget sorry for being such a violent-

Astrid: ok that's pushing it.. Cmon girl fly us home

Stormfly and toothless descends towards to berk

Hiccup: well I tried.. Let's go bud

Both of them land near Astrid's house, astrid brings Stormfly to her stable and hiccup follows

Hiccup: ok then.. See you when the sun comes up

Astrid: augh don't remind me..

Hiccup: astriiid..

Astrid: i know, i know..

Hiccup: well Goodnight

After greeting astrid goodnight hiccup turns his back, and walks towards toothless

Astrid: Hey hiccup..

Hiccup: yes milady

Astrid punches hiccups arm that causes hiccup to wince and yelp in pain

Astrid: that's.. for not being clear

Hiccup: Aw!.. how many times are you gonna keep pun-

Astrid grabs hiccups tunic and pulls him in for a kiss, their lips slowly part and hiccup spaces out in the heat of the moment, astrid on the other hand smiles at his face. Seeing his reaction to her kiss made her happy and giddy inside, but of course on the outside she was still the cool and deadly astrid hofferson..

Hiccup: whatever, I don't really care (smiles)

Astrid smiles brightly and walks towards her door, while hiccup is still trying to feel the traces of her lips on his, toothless comes in to pull him back to berk. He looks at hiccup with an expression that exudes "are you done? can we go now?" Hiccup seems to understand him in their own weird way of talking with each other

Hiccup: alright already, you really are a bossy dragon..

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ok chapter 4 so yeah just gonna keep moving on from chapter 3

Hiccup latches on and soars to his house, the fire was out so it was pitch black luckily toothless can see in the dark, they slowly made their way into Hiccup's bedroom upstairs carefully without making too much noise, for they might wake his father up. The last thing he wanted was another one of his lectures for always flying late at night. They got past stoicks room without too much of a fuss hiccup sighs in relief once he arrives at his room. he pats toothless head...

Hiccup: goodnight bud augh.. Great, ook ook bud, I appreciate the love (sighs and whipes off the saliva)

Toothless nods and licks his face once and then lights a fire circle on his stone slab for a bed

Hiccup: thank you toothless.. like I don't smell bad enough

Hiccup takes off his riding gear leaving him with his green tunic on, and then he made his way to his soft and seemingly enticing bed. As soon as he opens the covers he feels an unusual pillow beside him, it was unusual since he only had one pillow and it was under his head. He disregards the thought maybe because he was too tired, flying all night can do that to a person, not to mention his sore ribs and arms from all the physical trauma communicating with astrid brings. But just before he fully reaches unconsciousness the unsual pillow moves..

Hiccup: wha-? what was that?

He sits up and pulls down the covers. He wasn't a dragon so he couldn't see what the pillow looked like, but he tries harder squinting even more, thankfully his eyes adjusted a little bit and the moonlight from his window shown down the room and made things a little less blury. But too his surprise the pillow was breathing and it had hair wait..

Hiccup: oh gods, why is there a person in my bed? Ok think... (Should i give him some privacy or.. Wait this is my room he should be the one giving me privacy)

hiccup taps the shoulder of the person, he was facing the other way so hiccup couldn't really see his face but he was awfully skinny for a guy, well.. Hiccup's not really the burliest spud in the field so he can't really judge him. The person slowly reacted by turning his head first but he was still very much asleep, he turns his head and...

Hiccup: heather!?

Hiccup still very much shocked at the revelation, falls flat on his but on the floor of his room. Luckily the noise wasn't loud enough to wake his father up but was good enough to wake heather up, she sits up and turns her head towards the direction of the noise

Hiccup: oww..

Heather: (yawn) hmm? Whaaat was thwat?

Hiccup: u-uhh hey.. Um.. I don't know if you've noticed buut.. You're kinda in my room, on my bed.. Sleeping

Heather: yeah, it's not the most comfortable bed buut it'll do.. Wait who're youu?

Clearly heathers eyes are still partly blind due to the abrupt awakening; it is after all pitch black in there...

Hiccup: uh hiccup?..

Heather: oh hey hiccuup..

Hiccup: uh.. hey to you to.. Heather

Heather lays back down on hiccups bed but.. After pondering her thoughts and repeating their conversation in her head she sits back up, livelier this time and rubs her eyes, then she stares at hiccup squinting trying to focus her bed ridden eyes on the person. Hiccup on the other hand just stays still from his fallen position still awkwardly waiting for the next thing to happen

Heather: hiccup! Is that you?

Hiccup: uuh yeah

Heather: wait so you're back from your flight

Hiccup: yeah, I just got here a few minutes ago

Heather: did you talk with the chief?

Hiccup: my dad? No he's sound asleep, wouldn't wanna wake him up now

Heather: ooh so I guess you didn't know yet?

Hiccup: uh know what?

Heather: well..

Hiccup: well?

Heather: well, astrid was right.. The chief got us a place to stay.. for a few days at least

Hiccup: that's great buut.. whaat are you doing here?

Heather: that's just it.. since there wasn't any vacant houses at the town yet, the chief decided to let us stay here until they've built a new home for us.. But it's only for a few days..

Hiccup: ooh ok I guess..

Heather: sorry.. for being a bother-

Hiccup: no! It's ok (awkward laugh) It's ok really

Heather: but where are you going to sleep? Mom and dad's in the spare room

Hiccup: really? Well then, I guess I'm gonna be sleeping with you b-

Heather: what? Hiccup uh.. I don't think we should be...

Hiccup: what? (Pfft) It's no big deal

Heather: it's not?

Hiccup: well yeah, toothless doesn't mind me sleeping on him.. Right bud..

Toothless looks up at the two and ignores hiccups suggestion, he curls up in his stone slab and covers his face

Hiccup: toothleess..

Heather: oh you meant-

Hiccup: huh?

Heather: uuh nevermind.. He doesn't seem too pleased (laugh)

Hiccup: what? Toothless? Nah he's just a little stub- (tries to move toothlesses tail for space) -born

Toothless whips his tail, which sends hiccup sitting on the floor. Toothless snickers at him..

Hiccup: ok.. You asked for it..

Hiccup jumps toothless and wrestles him. Obviously a night fury versus any viking would be an easy victory for the dragon but hiccup wasn't any viking, he happens to be the only viking who was able to bring down the legend of the night the night fury but unfortunately he was still hiccup...

Hiccup: give up yet..

Toothless just lets him do whatever he wants, still remaining firmly planted on his slab, while rolling his eyes at hiccup

Heather: (giggle) you got him on the ropes..

Toothless raises his neck, leaving his itch spot open for the scratch. Hiccup doesn't waste a second and starts scratching his neck then suddenly making his way to toothlesses itch spot, which is located at the lower side of his neck. Toothless falls to his slab with a content smile, leaving heather astonished at the feet she just witnessed..

Heather: woah.. How did you do that?

Hiccup: huh? Do what?

Heather: knock toothless out..

Hiccup: oh this, just scratch the bottom of his neck..

Heather: that's it? Just scratch his neck?

Hiccup: yeah.. But it's not always the same with other dragons

Heather: really, what about a deadly nadders? Where do i scratch her?

Hiccup: a deadly nadder.. Probably below the-

Toothless interrupts their conversation and licks hiccups face

Hiccup: whoa.. Hey bud, up so soon (laugh) sorry Heather.. Mr. bossy over here wants his sleep.. can we hold the dragon questions for tomorrow?

Heather: (laugh) of course, i wouldn't want to keep you away from your girlfriend

Hiccup: oh haha very funny (sarcastic) I'm not even gonna answer that

Heather: hmm.. Soo you're not denying it either, should I be worried?

Hiccup: what? I'm not having an affair with my dragon, besides Toothless is my bestfriend..

Heather: really? (giggle)

Hiccup: just go to sleep..

Heather: fine, but I'm still worried about you two

Hiccup: thank you.. I appreciate the concern (sarcastic) goodnight heather

Heather: (giggle) goodnight hiccup

Toothless moves a little bit to the right, making enough room for hiccup to lay on his side. As soon as hiccup rests his head toothless covers his stomach in a somewhat hugging manner with his tail, which hiccup thanks him for. Little did they know heather was still observing them, she then tucks herself in and shifts to the right side facing the wall rather than facing hiccup and toothless. After a few minutes hiccup and toothless are sound asleep but heather was not, infact she was wide awake. Maybe too excited about tomorrow's events or maybe she just couldn't sleep tonight because she enjoyed their conversation so much. She quietly shifts to her left finally facing the two figures, her vision was blurry from shutting her eyes, she's not sure whether hiccup is legitimately sleeping so she tries and asks..

Heather: hiccup?.. Hiiccuup.. Are you awake?

She sits up to take a closer look at the two, to see if they or hiccup at least are awake buut they weren't.. In fact hiccup was hugging toothlesss tail while sleeping making heather, choke on her own laughter for a bit. She composes herself and begins to stare at them or more precisely hiccup...

Heather: (sigh) must be nice having a bestfriend.. Wonder when I'll get one?.. I hope it'll be someone like him (looks at toothless)... Or maybe it'll be someone like you (looks at hiccup).. (Smiles) yeah.. Who am i kidding.. You already have toothless for that.. And you already have astrid for.. "that" too.. (Sigh) I just need some sleep..

She lays down on Hiccup's bed and closes her eyes.. Right before finally having a hint of drowsiness, she peeks with one eye and looks at hiccup, slightly slobbering on toothless tail..

Heather: maybe.. (smiles)

Then heather falls asleep, and the night goes on peacefully... Meanwhile in the arena

Fishlegs: of course she didn't forget about us girl.. Wait is that hiccup.. nope just another terrible terror.. Signal, signal, where's the signal..

After another few minutes...

Fishlegs: I can't believe she forgot about us!.. Maybe I should just leav- (don't even think about leaving - astrid) augh! If she wasn't such a violent person I would've left hours ago..

Meatlug: gaaawk

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun was rising on berk, but everyone seems too ignore it, well.. Not everyone. A small viking lad and a small viking girl is awakened by the rays of the sun seeping into the windows of the room and grazing their eyes ever so faintly. Just kidding.. The sun didn't wake the two up, a big black toothless dragon did. Toothless giddily raises his head, for it was a new day which means another day where he can fly with his bestfriend, he moves his body especially the part where hiccup was sleeping on and stood up. Hiccup moves to the side trying to still grasp the moving tail he so comfortably used as a body pillow. Hiccup misses his target and ends up sliding to the floor, toothless lets out a small huff, for waking his bestfriend up was always a tedious task in the morning, he had to thump his whole house just to get him on his feet.. But with heather it was a different story as soon as she heard the noise they were making she sits up and lets out a morning yawn to greet the day and apparently toothless..

Heather: (yawn) ooh hey.. Morning toothless

Toothless flashes another gum smile her way, but changes his view to his rider soundly sleeping..

Heather: (giggle) what's the matter boy? having trouble getting him up?

Toothless: (nods)

Heather: so Hiccup's a heavy sleeper huh?

Toothless: (nods)

Heather: hold on.. let me try something..

Heather gently approaches hiccup, carefully making her way to his face, making sure he was still sound asleep before she did what she was thinking. Toothless on the other hand smiles at heather and tilts his head to the side, a sign of confusion and curiosity towards her movements...

Heather: hiccup? It's sunrise.. Time to get uup..

Hiccup: uh.. K.. Jus.. 5 minuts..

Heather was infront of hiccups face she can clearly feel the warmth of hiccups breath, see all of his freckles, even the faint scar above his jaw line was completely visible. She takes an inch closer and then pinches his nose cutting off air flow to his sinuses. It takes a few seconds before hiccup snorts and wakes up in an out of breath manner, panting in surprise

Hiccup: (panting) wha? Huh?

Heather: (laugh) mornin hiccup

Hiccup: uh? Mornin.. Wh-why would you do that?

Heather: hm? Do what?

Hiccup: you know.. That thing with my nose?

Heather: oh that.. that's just something my mom did to wake me up.. (Laughs)

Hiccup: ook, did your mom laugh at you too.. or am I an exception?..

Heather: yup, she always does, especially after seeing my face.. (Laugh) I can finally see why (laugh)

Hiccup: so your family enjoys choking people.. Not really the most friendly bonding activity buut hey, at least you're not killing dragons anymore..

Heather: no, trust me it's a lot funnier when your not on the receiving end

Hiccup: yeah, I'm not sure choking people for a wake up call is such a good idea.. Especially for vikings.. You know sharp axes, big fists, soft face..

Heather: you're not choking them, you're just squeezing their noses real tight so they couldn't breath for a while.. It's fun trust me

Hiccup: that kinda sounds like choking to me.. Maybe I'll stick with a peaceful good morning instead

Heather: suit yourself, you don't know what you're missing (giggle)

Hiccup: I think I'll survive (maybe on astrid..)

Toothless attacks hiccup from his sleeping stance, licking his face several times before hiccup finally gets him off

Hiccup: augh, ok ok.. good to see you to bud..

Heather: (laughs) he looks excited..

Hiccup: ok bud settle down, (laugh) he just wants to go for a flight that's all.. Not now bud we have to help heather first..

Toothless whimpers and looks at hiccup then heather

Heather: why not?

Hiccup: huh?

Heather: I can wait (smile)

Hiccup: really?

Heather: besides I wouldn't want toothless pouting all day.. (Pats toothlesses head)

Toothless flashes a gum smile at hiccup

Hiccup: that's great! Thanks heather! Let's go bud

Hiccup latches on to toothless without even putting on his riding gear first and jumps off of the window, heather after seeing hiccup take off from the window, rushes to its side trying to catch a glimpse of the dragon but she was too late there wasn't a trace of the night fury left in the sky. She just sighs in disappointment..

Heather: hmph those two really are a perfect match..

Hiccup: uh thanks..

Heather upon hearing a reply, searches for the speaker

Hiccup: up here

Toothless: auurrh!

Heather: hiccup!? I thought you already left?

Hiccup: nah

Heather: what are you doing up there?

Hiccup: what're You doing Down there?

Heather: huh?

Hiccup: what're you waiting for? Hop on

Heather: you want me.. to join you?

Hiccup: no, I want you to jump off the window and fall, ofcourse I want you to join us.. I can't just leave you here all alone now (smiles)

Heather smiles and jumps off the window, toothless catches her on his back right behind hiccup

Heather: thanks hiccup (smiles)

Hiccup: hm? Don't thank me.. it was toothlesses idea

Toothless: auurrh!

Heather: thank you toothless

Toothless: auurrh!

Hiccup: and he says the ride costs 1 cod per hour, so better pay up (laughs)

Toothless: aauurrrh!

Heather: (laugh) well, aren't you a greedy dragon (pats toothlesses head)

They flew around berk, hiccup felt the need to take heather on another tour around berk. If she really was going to live there in the future, she should know the ins and outs of the whole island, the roads and landmarks even the secret passage's if she was ever lost or in danger. The flight went on smoothly they past the docks, ravens point, the cove, backboulder beach, Odin's foot, dragonscale point, iceberg mountain.. It took them only an hour to circle berk, but that also meant they were an hour late for dragon training, heather's dragon training..

Hiccup: hey, uuh.. Heather.. Um.. Do you need toothless to um.. slow down?

Heather: hm? No, not really..

Hiccup: oh ok.. Cause you're kinda.. Holding on too tight..

Heather: huh? Oh! Sorry I jus-aaw (let's go)

Heather let's go too fast and too strong causing her to stumble dangerously off toothlesses side, but just as she was getting close to the edge hiccup pulls her arms towards him causing her chest to hit his back rather forcefully..

Hiccup: woah, you ok there?

Heather realizes her position, (she was as close as astrid was on their first romantic flight) and slowly lets go of Hiccup's side creating much needed space between them..

Heather: (awkward cough) I'm good, thanks

Hiccup: that was close (wipes off sweat from forehead)

Heather: sorry a-about that (awkward laugh) I guess I'm still not used to dragon riding just yet..

Hiccup: (awkward laugh) you're not that bad at it.. I mean you handled stormfly pretty well..

Heather: don't remind me.. my back's still a little sore from Astrid's throw (laugh)

Hiccup: well, you did sorta steal her dragon soo..

Heather: I know, I'm not saying I didn't deserve it..

Hiccup: I'm kidding (laugh) don't take it too personally, that's just how astrid is with everyone (laugh)

Heather: even you?

Hiccup: especially me (laugh)

Heather: really? (Laugh)

Hiccup: trust me.. My day isn't complete without astrid punching my arm at least once (laugh)

Heather: really, she hits you that often?

Hiccup: yeah, and for the weirdest reasons!

Heather: (laugh) like what..

Hiccup: well, there was that time when she punched me for "kidnapping her" but-

Heather: she kinda has the right to punch you if you- You kidnapped her!?

Hiccup: (awkward laugh) uh yeah, it's a long story.. (Tells her the story)

Heather: wow.. A lot really happened between you two huh? (Looks at hiccup)

Hiccup: yeah.. (Smile)

Heather: You two must be really close by now?..

Hiccup: I guess so..

Heather: close enough to be a couple? (Laugh)

Hiccup: (coughing then awkward laugh) wh-what!? Me and a-astrid that's crazy, w-why would she e-even-

Heather: so you two aren't-

Hiccup: No! Uhh, I mean.. Well, she's a close friend.. Really close friend..

Heather: and you don't like her?

Hiccup: (coughs again) Wh-what? What kind of-

Heather: so you do like her? (Laugh)

Hiccup: of course I l-like her, she's my friend.. (Looks at the sky in different directions)

Heather: I meant Like her, like her.. (Smiles)

Hiccup: uuh.. (Looks at toothless "save me")

Toothless: aauurgh!

Hiccup: toothless! What was that bud?.. Oh you're absolutely right (awkward laugh)

Heather: Is that a yes or a no?

Hiccup: it's a "I don't know" (awkward laugh) besides don't you wanna hear what toothless said.. (Awkward laugh)

Heather: (sigh) fine hiccup, (laugh) what did he say?

Hiccup: (phew I owe you one bud..) Uuh he said we should get back.. Aaand.. Start yourr- (thinking)

Heather: dragon trai-

Hiccup: Dragon training! Yes! dragon training.. Dragon training! Oh Gods, I completely forgot about it, what time is it?

Heather: I don't kno-

Hiccup: Oh God's, I'm soo dead..

Heather: is something wrong? Why are you acting all-

Hiccup: Astrid's gonna have my head for sure, let's go bud..

Heather: hicc-aaaw!

Toothless dashes with great speed towards the direction of the academy leaving heather at a frenzied state, sure she's getting used to toothlesses flying but not his full speed, nope..

Heather: HICCUP W-WAIT!

Hiccup: sorry heather, just hold on for a little while..

Heather takes hiccups words to heart and held on for dear life for if she didn't she'd surely be swept off by the great winds toothless wings were creating..

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The morning was especially warm not because the sun was shining brightly above the dragon academy, but because of a viking girl inside who was slowly losing patience. Astrid paced back and forth across the grounds...

Astrid: where is he? Augh.. "See you when the sun comes up" (nasal tone) my foot! I swear if he-

Astrid continues to walk around the academy until she spots a gronckle sleeping at the corner..

Astrid: huh? Is that.. Meatlug! Wait if you're here then..

And she crept to its side and know and behold there he is snoring like his dragon...

Astrid: Fishlegs!

Fishlegs: (snore) huh?.. (Blinks)

Astrid: what are you doing here and why are you sleeping on the ground?

Fishlegs: huh? (Yawns then rubs his eyes)

Fishlegs rubs his eyes and as soon as he spots astrids face, he turns around holds meatlug close and whispers something..

Astrid: hey! I was talking to you.. (Crossing her arms)

Fishlegs ignores her call and keeps walking

Astrid: Fishlegs!

Fishlegs: oh great, now she remembers us.. right meatlug..

Astrid: why wouldn't I remember you? Fishlegs, What's going on with you?

Fishlegs: oh nothing.. I seem to have FORGOTTEN what it was anyway..

Astrid: huh? If you want to say something then just say it..

Fishlegs: hmph.. Did hiccup arrive home safely? Hmm..

Astrid: he did, but what does that have to do with you?

Fishlegs: oh I don't know.. Maybe a certain someone was forced to wait out in the cold for a certain someone's boyfriend..

Astrid: a certain someone? Forced to wait.. Oh! Right I asked you to wait for hiccup in case he shows up at the academy..

Fishlegs: (more like forced..) and like a good friend I waited for him, but did he show up?

Astrid: uh he-

Fishlegs: nope, he didn't

Astrid: he did show up, just not in here.. he was at the docks with-

Fishlegs: so you already found him.. And yet I didn't see a signal anywhere.. Mind explaining that..

Astrid: (sigh) alright.. I forgot ok, I was busy with

Fishlegs: hiccup.. (Rolls eyes)

Astrid: yeah and hea- hey! What's that supposed to mean? And who's a certain someone's boyfriend!

Fishlegs: oh please astrid.. Do you really have to ask that question? I'm 90 percent sure you and hiccup are already a couple

Astrid: (blush) He's not my b-boy, were not a couple!

Fishlegs: ook.. Whatever you say..

Astrid rolls her fist and was about to hit fishlegs square in the face but fishlegs steps back and covers his face leaving a little bit of space for his eyes to pick

Fishlegs: is this how you treat your fellow dragon rider..

Astrid moves closer with an intent to cause physical harm

Fishlegs: w-who followed your orders and ended up sleeping on the ground last niiight (closes eyes)

Astrid: (sigh) fine.. I'm sorry, ok

Fishlegs: huh? Really?

Astrid: really.. Go home you deserve it..

Fishlegs: gee, thanks astrid.. For a second there I thought you were gonna punch me (laugh)

Astrid: oh don't worry, I still am.. (Light punch to his stomach)

Fishlegs: huh? Ooff

Astrid: go, and he's not my boyfriend got it

Fishlegs: ook, got it.. (I'm just gonna shut up before she decides to punch me again)

Astrid: hiccup.. My boyfriend (blush) augh whatever.. where in Thor's name is he!?

Fishlegs hurriedly climbed on meatlug and flew away, without looking back. While meatlug was hovering a sudden gust of wind flew past them causing the gronckle to swerve into the ground. But just before crashing fishlegs notices a black dragon toothless and hiccup no doubt but who was that other guy clinging onto him.. Whatever I'm too tired to think right now... Hiccup didn't notice fishlegs, mostly because he was too terrified at what's coming next. After their almost collision with meatlug hiccup finally arrived at the dragon academy, only to find a furious viking girl glaring at them from below..

Hiccup: oh boy.. The God's really hate me (face palm)

Heather: huh? Is it safe to let go now?

Hiccup: huh? Yeah yeah.. But you might wanna brace yourself (awkward laugh)

Heather: (lets go) for what?

Hiccup: that (point)

She searches the sky for an enemy dragon but hiccup points below to a raging storm.. Called astrid

Astrid: hiccup get down here!

Hiccup: (flinch) I guess that's my cue.. Cmon bud..

Heather: she looks really mad..

Toothless landed inside the academy and as soon as hiccup and heather gets off he dashes towards stormfly to play or maybe just hide from Astrid's wrath..

Hiccup: wh-where do you think you're going? (Sigh) great, you're not afraid of a giant dragon ten times your size but when it comes to astrid you hide behind stormfly.. really?

Heather: (pokes his shoulder) um I think toothless has the right idea..

Hiccup turns around and there she was as furious as ever, it was one thing to not keep his promise.. Twice in a row, but because of the same reason or more accurately, the same person...

Hiccup: (gulp then cough) hi astri-aah

Before hiccup could even finish a sentence Astrid quickly threw her axe towards him, the axe narrowly misses hiccups face and firmly plants itself on the shield behind him. Which causes hiccup to stumble down to the ground, he looks to his back to confirm were the axe hit and what might've been his face.. Heather quickly runs towards hiccup to check how he was if the axe did miss or maybe it scratched him just a little bit. An action that frustrated astrid even more.. Hiccup notices her face and the apparent death aura she was exuding, so he pushes heather slightly creating a bit of space and just laughed it off

Heather: hiccup! Are you ok?

Hiccup: (sweat bead falls) aah yeah (slight push and laugh) I'm fine..

Astrid walks menacing towards the two still managing to keep her death glare on, until she finally reaches the both of them

Hiccup: astrid I'm so so-

Astrid: oh don't mind me, pleease.. continue what you two were doing.. (Sarcastic)

Hiccup: what? It's not (sigh) I'm sorry, it's just toothless wanted to go for a morning flight and.. you know I can't say no to that face (gestures both hands to toothless)

Hiccup signals toothless to smile and smile he did..

Astrid: oh no! I'm not falling for that one.. I'm not letting toothless bail you out of this one..

Hiccup: w-what, why would I even think about doing something like that (awkward laugh gives toothless a thumbs down)

Heather: astrid, don't be so hard on him, it wasn't his fault..

Astrid: oh really now.. And how is it not his fault? It's his dragon..

Heather: hiccup wanted to head straight to the academy.. but I said it was ok if we go out for a while..

Astrid: so it's Your fault..

Hiccup: huh? But- (heather nudges his foot)

Heather: yes, I'm really sorry astrid.. hiccup just wanted to go to the academy but I insisted on flying.. So if you're gonna be mad at someone then you should be mad at me

Hiccup: heather..

Astrid: (sigh) honestly.. I can't be mad at you (looks at heather) you on the other hand (looks at hiccup), this isn't over.. (Astrid turns around to face stormfly) whatever.. Let's just get this over with..

Hiccup: (gulp) astrid wait I-mph (heather covers his mouth)

Astrid: what now-

Astrid turns around only to find heather holding hiccups mouth and cheek.. Right then and there a nerve broke and astrid suddenly pulls heather away from hiccup

Astrid: ok that's it! You're coming with me

Heather: huh? W-wait

Hiccup: astrid, where are you taking her?

Astrid: she wants to learn about deadly nadders right! Then who better to teach her than me!.. So you and toothless can just go on your little adventure and leave everything to me

Hiccup: but it's not just deadly nadders she has to learn about

Heather: it's fine hiccup (smile)

Astrid: there see, now go!

Hiccup: but-

Astrid: GO!

Hiccup: ok, ok cmon bud.. I guess we're going on a "little adventure"

Toothless tilts his head but is happy all the same that their going flying again..

Hiccup: yeah I have no idea what that meant either (laugh).. Hey make sure she knows how to- oh they're gone (sigh) what was that all about.. Let's go bud..

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After toothless and hiccup leave for their forced take off, astrid gets on stormfly and prompts heather to get on as well. Heather follows astrids command and quietly climbs on stormfly, relishing the feeling of riding stormfly again without the threat of being thrown off. Their flight was quiet until heather tries to lighten the mood by actually talking...

Heather: soo.. Astrid where are we going?

Astrid: we're headed for dragon island..

Heather: Dragon Island? Ok..

And just like that the conversation ended... But heather tries again

Heather: umm.. Why Dragon Island?

Astrid: huh? To get a dragon!.. Seriously? Where do you think dragons come from? Trees?

Heather: sorry.. You're right, that's obvious..

And again silence.. But now Astrid's the one who initiates

Astrid: (sigh) sorry.. I'm just really frustrated right now..

Heather: at hiccup?

Astrid: Wha- No!.. It's my axe.. it broke.. now I have to get a new one..

Heather: is that why you we're so upset back there?..

Astrid: yes, ok..

Heather: oh great (sigh).. I was worried you might be mad at me and hiccup..

Astrid: well I'm not.. I couldn't care less..

Heather: really, that's a relief (smiles)

Astrid: yeah, whatever..

Heather: is something wrong?

Astrid: It's nothing, never mind.. we're here

Stormfly lands on the giant cliff where dragons come to lay their eggs, astrid gets down first followed by heather. Heather is astonished by the beautiful scenery and the plethora of different dragons living there, she momentarily spaces out, noticing a red deadly nadder fly by, it lands on the edge of a cliff. heather heads for the reddish deadly nadder with yellow colored spikes alternating circles from its tail to its body, astrid on the other hand heads for the other side of the cliff and unknowingly tells heather to follow her without even looking back, probably still a little bit frustrated about the whole hiccup heather fiasco. Heather slowly approaches the dragon only to find that she is a mother of 3 baby not-so-deadly yet nadders who can't seem to fly yet. As soon as she gets a few feet closer to the mother, the nadder instinctively raises its tail and readies itself for a fatal spine shot aimed at heather.

Heather: wow you're beautiful.. I'm not going to hurt you, see.. Wow you have babies.. (Raises its tail) O-ok.. Umm.. Easy girl..

Just then astrid finally notices heathers disappearance and looks for her...

Astrid: heather? Great.. Now she's missing (sigh) heather!

Meanwhile heather is still trying to befriend the wild deadly nadder, but she soon finds out that mothers are very protective of their child especially dragon mommys. Heather tries to sneak to it's blind spot but the nadder swiftly jumps back hiding her babies behind her wings pushing them closer to the edge, at the same time she raises her tail and fires 3 spine shots at heather. Heather was surprised at the sudden aggression from the dragon and was caught off gaurd. she covers her face readying herself for the spines impact. Astrid spots heather about to be impaled with spikes so without another second to lose she grabs her shield from stormfly's saddle and dive rolls infront of heather, immediately shielding her from the spikes. The sudden arrival of astrid shocks the wild nadder making her even more defensive thus taking another step back but with that step she unintentionally pushes one of her babies off the cliff. Heather sees the accident and rushes straight towards the nadder...

Heather: No!

Astrid: heather wait!

The nadder mistakes heather's action as an attack and shoots spines at heather again, heather was able to dodge the first few shots, but when she manages to get close enough to the nadder, it was basically aiming an arrow at point blank range. A spine cuts heather's arm causing it to bleed instantly but heather wasn't fazed. As soon as she finds an opening, she dashes in between the Nadder's legs and jumps off the cliff to catch the baby nadder. As she was closing in on the baby nadder...

Heather: just a little more... Gotcha! (Grabs the baby nadders legs)

Heather catches up with the falling baby nadder and cradles her with her arm, but the problem was they were still falling fast down to the rocks of the shore and astrid was still preoccupied with the wild nadder

Astrid: heather!

Astrid tries to run and save heather but the wild nadder blocks her path astrid grits her teeth, what was she supposed to do her friend just jumped off the cliff and she can't do anything to save her. Just then stormfly flies in and argues with the nadder..

Astrid: Stormfly! Good girl, we have to get heather!

Astrid hops on stormfly and dashes to the sky then hurries down to the cliff, the wild nadder does not find stormfly as a threat being a deadly nadder herself, but when she sees that one of her babies was missing she chases after stormfly who she thought stole her baby. The wild nadder fires at stormfly and astrid..

Astrid: woah! What now! Augh! Stormfly up up!

She manages to lose the nadder with a quick trip to the clouds. She quickly heads back to the cliffside, just then she finally spots heather clinging on to a branch that grew out of the side of the cliff. She was hanging on with only her left arm..

Heather: don't worry little guy.. I'm not gonna let you go.. I just hope this branch doesn't let go of me first..

Astrid: heather!

Heather: astrid over here!

Astrid: just stays still, the branch's gonna break if you keep moving

Heather: I'm trying it's just.. The baby's kinda heavy..

Astrid: baby? What baby?

Heather: um.. Astrid.. Could you help me up first..

Astrid: yeah sorry..

Astrid glides carefully to where heather was hanging and there she saw what heather was talking about..

Astrid: is that? That's a baby nadder!

Heather: he fell from the edge..

Astrid: so you caught him that's-

But then the branch cracked and caused heathers grip to falter but she still didn't let go..

Heather: astrid!

Astrid: heather! Grab my hand!

Only a few inches away from contact a spike suddenly shoots in between their hands and at the same time cutting the branch clean off the cliff..

Astrid: Noo!

The red mother nadder after shooting at astrid and stormfly, spots heather clinging on to the baby hugging her in her arms as they we're falling...

Heather: no! (Looks at the baby) I got you, I'm here (hugs the baby)

Heather was falling down hopelessly to the rocky edges of the cliff, heather seeing no chance of being saved holds the nadder close and turns her back towards the rocks clearly protecting the baby by using her back to cushion the blow. Finally she just closes her eyes...

Heather: Odin help us... (Thud)...

Astrid: heather!

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Heather crashes into a hard surface and passes out instantly upon collision. After a few hours heather comes to...

Heather: huh? (Sits up) I'm alive but.. Aw my head, my arm..

Astrid: good, you finally woke up

Heather: astrid? What happened?

Astrid: well, basically you jumped off a cliff like a crazed gronckle..

Heather: oh yeah..

Astrid: What in Thor's name we're you thinking, jumping off like that?

Heather: I don't know, when that baby nadder fell, I just kinda went for it..

Astrid suddenly punches heather's arm lightly..

Heather: aw.. Huh?

Astrid: you're a good person, heather.. sorry for doubting that (smiles)

Heather: (blush and smiles) thanks astrid

Astrid: hey, I almost forgot how's your arm.. It was bleeding pretty bad..

Heather: oh, you did this? (points to the bandage)

Astrid: well, it wasn't the dragon.. I just cleaned it and wrapped it in some cloth, that'll stop the bleeding for a while..

Heather: it doesn't hurt as much anymore, thank you astrid (smile)

All of a sudden a red deadly nadder joins their conversation with a loud squawk or roar or whatever..

Heather: astrid, look out! It's the wild nadder- (points at it)

But astrid instead stands up and moves closer to the nadder..

Heather: astrid, get back! It's too danger-ous?

The nadder playfully bumps astrid and let's itself be hugged, just then the nadder sees heather sitting up and immediately dashes straight for her..

Heather: wait! (Closes eyes) huh?

Heather was surprised at the nadders actions, she wasn't aggressive at all in fact she was very playful now. Especially towards heather the red nadder rubs its head against heathers arms and back maybe trying to get her to stand up, but heather was still dumbfounded at the dragon's sudden change of heart. It was only a few moments ago when the wild nadder wouldn't even let heather get a few inches close to her but now the dragon's helping her stand up, she gets uncomfortable and stands up getting a few meters away from the dragon before talking with astrid about what could've happened?

Heather: huh? What happened? Did you train her while I was knocked out?

Astrid: I didn't train her, (points) he did

Just then hiccup walks out from the forest along with two baby nadders biting and scratching his false metal foot, another baby nadder on the other hand just calmly rests its head onto hiccups arms

Hiccup: Woah! (fidget) Hey! (fidget) Would you two stop doing that.. why couldn't you two be more like this guy over here (looks at the baby in his arms) or girl?...

Heather: Hiccup?

Hiccup: oh hey Heather.. looks like you found yourself a dragon (laugh)

Heather: huh?

Astrid: and where have you been?

Hiccup: I was with these guys (gestures to the babies) apparently baby nadders are a lot more playful than full grown nadders

Astrid: they grow up that happens.. Where's toothless?

Hiccup: yeah.. (scratches neck) toothless never liked babysitting..

Astrid: you didn't answer my question..

Hiccup: (sigh) he's probably with stormfly right now

Astrid: and wheres stormfly?

Hiccup: probably with toothless right now..

Astrid: and where are they?

Hiccup: I don't know astrid, ok.. They're somewhere out there doing whatever dragons do

Astrid: fine (stands up) I'm going to go find them.. And when I do were heading back to berk..

Hiccup: yes mam..

Astrid stands up and leaves for the forest passing hiccup without even looking at his face, heather notices the rather tense conversation and decides not to ask hiccup about it

Heather: Hiccup, Why are you here?

Hiccup: uhh.. I just wanted to check on you guys.. you know.. to see if everything's going smoothly

Heather: how was everything? What did you find out?

Hiccup: nothing much.. the usual, baby nadders are a lot livelier than adult ones.. oh and you jumped off a cliff?

Heather: (laugh) yeah.. wait.. you saw that?

Hiccup: of course I did, I caught you.. well, toothless did, I helped.

Heather: thank you hiccup.. for saving me.. (smile)

Hiccup: it's nothing, really.. We're friends.. I'm sure you would've done the same thing for me.. if you already knew how to ride your dragon

Heather: sorry but.. I don't think I'll be able to return the favor..

Hiccup: wha? so you're just gonna let me fall?

Heather: of course not, what I meant was.. I really can't return the favor because.. I don't have a dragon..

Hiccup: what are you talking about?.. Isn't she your dragon? (points at the red nadder)

Heather: nah, she doesn't seem to like me very much

Hiccup: what? That's crazy here (extends hand to heather)

Heather: huh? What?

Hiccup: give me your hand

Heather: why?.. hiccup?

Hiccup: let me show you.. she's not gonna hurt you, I promise

Heather: but, she won't even let me touch her.. the last time I tried to touch her I got cut..

Hiccup: just trust me, ok..

Heather: Ok (sigh) I trust you..

Heather slowly places her hands on hiccups and hiccup gently stands up, guiding her towards the red nadder. The dragon now slowly walks towards heather, heather is reluctant, she takes a step back but hiccup holds her hand and gently eases her forward. Heather nearing the dragon looks at hiccup almost trying to plead not to go on but hiccup keeps his pace slowly placing her hand on the dragons face and or lower jaw. The dragon stares at her hand and then closes her eyes pushing herself further to feel heathers warmth. Heather was initially surprised but ultimately she smiles and hugs the nadder, their hug was cut short when 3 little baby nadders come rushing for their mother. One baby nadder separates from the two and slowly heads to heather...

Heather: huh? Hey little guy (carries the nadder) are you alright? (Being licked) that tickles (laugh) you scared me out there (laugh)

Hiccup: that's the baby nadder you saved right?

Heather: yeah, how did you know?

Hiccup: you held on to her the whole time you were falling, plus.. When I caught you, you practically wrapped yourself around her.. Maybe that's why they're a lot nicer to you now (laugh)

Heather: maybe (laugh) go on now (lets go of nadder) go back to your mommy..

Hiccup: so we're done with step 1; finding you a dragon, what do you say we bring her back to berk so gobber can make you a saddle?

Heather: that sounds great.. But what about her babies?

Hiccup: we're definitely bringing them along, it doesn't feel right separating a mother from her children.. The question is how?.. oh I got just the thing? (calls toothless)

Heather: what was that?

Hiccup: my nightfury call

Heather: night-fury call?

Hiccup: yeah, a call for nightfuries like toothless.. Although I'm not sure if it works on all nightfuries.. I haven't really seen other nightfuries except for toothless..

Heather: that's amazing hiccup!

Few seconds after hiccups call, toothless comes rushing out of the forest, searching for the cause of the sound. He spots hiccup and immediately pounces

Hiccup: ooff!.. hee-y bud! Huh? Where's astrid and stormfly?

Toothless responds with a confused expression but then looks at his back to where the forest was

Hiccup: you left them? That's just great.. like Astrid's not mad at me enough (sigh) oh well.. (climbs on) lets go bud

Heather: wait, where are you going?

Hiccup: I'm just gonna get a few things..

Heather: few things? What few.. things

And they're gone.. toothless dashes with great speed back to the shores of dragons island. After a few minutes astrid comes back with stormfly, looking frustrated.

Astrid: where did toothless run off to now.. Honestly, he's slowly turning into his rider (sigh) or is it the other way around.. Speaking of his rider where is he? And where's heather?.. You gotta be kidding me.. She's gone.. Again.. With hiccup.. augh!

Heather: astrid! I'm up heere.. (Laugh) woah steady girl (pats her head)

Just then a red nadder flies above them with heather on her back...

Astrid: heather!

Heather: astrid look! I'm getting the hang of it (smiles)

Suddenly the nadder shakes and twirls around making heather lose her balance and fall..

Heather: woah

Astrid quickly asks stormfly to catch her and so she does catching her by her foot, stormfly hangs heather in front of astrid, there she is hanging from her foot upside down infront of astrid...

Astrid: (crosses her arms) how many times are you gonna fall before you actually stay put..

Heather: (smile and laugh) sorry.. She insisted

Astrid: (sigh) stormfly drop it (stormfly let's go)

Heather: ooff (pats her butt)

Astrid: rule no. 5: no flying without a saddle, got it

Heather: ok..

Astrid: where's hiccup?

Heather: I'm not really sure where he went..

Astrid: did he say anything?

Heather: he just said he was gonna get a few things

Astrid: (sigh) whatever.. let's just wait for them..

Heather: uuh.. astrid did something happen?

Astrid: what?

Heather: did something happen between you and-

Astrid: hiccup.. of course not! Everything's just great (sarcastic)

Heather: but you seem so upset again..

Astrid: everything's fine heather.. hiccup has nothing to do with it ok..

Heather: oh ok…

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, hiccup finally arrives with toothless carrying a small fishing boat…

Hiccup: hey! Look what I found

Heather: a boat! That's great we can put the babies on the boat while the dragons pick them up

Hiccup: exactly.. so, wheres- (looks around)

Hiccup took the time to pause and admire the scenery.. which was astrid, the sunset looked beautiful as it shown brightly on Astrid's face, the perfect background for the perfect viking…

Hiccup: hi, astrid

Astrid: hiccup? Well?.. What're you waiting for snoggletog?

Hiccup: huh? oh Sorry, something got in my eyes..

Astrid: just get down here..

Hiccup follows astrids command and lands toothless on the ground carefully positioning the boat infront of them. Luckily hiccup brought with him two pieces of rope, he ties one rope to one side of the boat and astrid ties the other to the opposite side. After making sure the rope was secure heather playfully placed three baby nadders inside, and then hiccup gets on toothless and astrid on stormfly, heather looks at her new red deadly nadder and tries to climb on..

Heather: ok girl steady (climbing on)

Astrid: What did I just say?

Heather: huh?

Astrid: what's rule no. 5?

Heather: right.. (Gets down) sorry..

Hiccup: huh? What's rule no. 5?

Astrid: really hiccup? (sigh) just shut up and fly.. by the way heathers riding with me..

Hiccup: oof course she is.. I wouldn't have it any other way..

Heather climbs on stormfly but at the same time gestures for her dragon to come with her. Once the nadder comes close heather asks her a question..

Heather: do you want to go home with me? To berk

The nadder nods it's head, heather hugs her again and then guides the dragon back to where astrid and the boat was..

Astrid: so? What did she say?

Heather: I think she said yes (pats her dragon)

Hiccup: that's great (smile) lets go

All three of them begun to hover off the ground toothless led the way and stormfly was manning the back, surprisingly as playful as they were the babies remained calm in fact one of them was even sleeping, maybe being rocked back and forth relaxes baby nadders, who knows. The flight back was ultimately peaceful, everything was calm as the three flew back while the sun sets..

End of chapter 8


End file.
